The Raging Storm of Claws
by xWillowWhisperx
Summary: RageClan is the most feared clan among the four lake clans. With their unnatural strength and speed and their fierce hate for ThunderClan. These cats are set on a path to destroy the clans once and for all. The Raging Storm of Claws is just over the horizon and not even StarClan can stop it! Will contain blood and cats with weird patterns! (So if u don't like that stuff don't read.
1. Chapter 1

RAGECLAN

Territory- Not much of a territory. Its underground tunnels running beneath every clan's territory. They hunt in other Clans territory and if a piece of land isn't taken they take it as their own.

Camp- Where all the main tunnels meet is a clearing. Its a huge underground cave with cracks on the ceiling. One of them is big enough to let light shine through onto the ledge jutting out of the wall where the leader sits. The dens are all caves in the walls of the huge cavern.

Interesting traits- Some RageClan cats have adapted to the darkness of the tunnels so some of their pelt colors are neon or bright. Mainly the ear tips, paws, stripes, and tail tips will glow! Also RageClan cats claws are razor sharp and their teeth are more pointed and stronger. Their jaws are so powerful they can break bone so these cats are not to be messed with.

Leader- Shadowstar- Black tom with bright red stripes that glow. There are three claw scars across his nose that glow blood red in the darkness. His eyes are a dark red. not afriad to lead clan into battle. Sibs - Nightshatter Mate- None

Medicine cat- Dappleleaf- White tortishell she cat with greenish spots. Leafy green eyes. Sibs- None

Deputy- Jadeshine- Black she cat with neon green stripes that glow. Neon green eyes that glow in the dark too. Sibs- shimmerpelt, Redscar Mate- (She likes Shadowstar but never admits it or shows it)

Warriors

Nightshatter- Black tom with dark blue flecks and white stripe over eye. Dark blue eyes, almost black. Sibs- Shadowstar Mate- Not interested.

Redscar- Reddish tabby tom with long scar going from his ear to his hind leg. Red eyes that glow in the dark. Sibs- Jadeshine, Shimmerpelt

Shimmerpelt- Silver- gray she cat with dark purple eyes and silver streaks across face. Sibs- Jadeshine, Redscar Mate- Firestorm

Foxslash- Red tabby tom with white underside and tail tip. Amber eyes. Sibs- Cougarjaw,Swiftclaw, Firestorm

Firestorm- Ginger tom with gray spots. Stormy gray eyes. Sibs- Foxslash, Cougarjaw, Swiftclaw Mate-Shimmerpelt

Bloodclaw- Ginger tom with red eyes and dark ginger paws. Does not approve of Shadowstar's battles. Sibs- Nettlepaw

Swiftclaw- Black and white tom with dark amber eyes. Long claws. Very fast and agile. Sibs- Firestorm, Foxslash, Cougarjaw

Longwhisker- Yellowish him with pitch black stripes. (Looks almost like Longtail!) Blue eyes. Sibs- Rockshade, Crackedtooth.

Rockshade- Dark brown tom with black patches. Dark orange eyes. Sibs-Crackedtooth, Longwhisker. Mate- Amberwing

Crackedtooth- Dark brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Long tail. Missing one of teeth. Sibs- Longwhisker, Rockshade.

Leopardfury- Dark silver she cat with black spots. Green eyes. Long legs and tail. Sibs- Wolfscar Mate- likes Longwhisker

Wolfscar- Dark gray she cat with long red scar over one eye, which is white with no pupil. Amber eyes. Sibs- Leopardfury

Blazefang- Dark ginger tom with scars over his face. Blazing orange eyes. Has a great temper and has killed a fellow clan member due to it. Sibs- Winterwhisper, Ironstrike

Winterwhisper- White she cat with one blue eyes and the other clear. Is deaf in one ear due to blue eye. Sibs- Blazefang, Ironstrike

Ironstrike- Dark orang she cat with dark gray streaks. Gray eyes. Sibs- Winterwhisper Blazefang

Owlscreech- Dark gray tabby tom with purple eyes and tail tip that glow in the dark. Sibs- Echovoice

Echovoice- Long silvery furred she cat with violet eyes. Sibs- Owlscreech

Clawscar- Dark brown tom covered in scars. Blind in one eye. Sibs- Thundercrash, Bonetail, Cosmicclaw.

Thundercrash- Dark red-gray tom with dark crimson red eyes. Huge, muscular. Sibs- Bonetail, Clawscar, Cosmicclaw Mate- X

Cosmicclaw- Black she cat with orange and red swirls. Orange eyes. Sibs- Thundercrash, Bonetail, Clawscar

Bonetail- Black tom with white stripe over eye. Missing half the skin on his tail so all that shows is bone. Sibs- Thundercrash, Clawscar, Cosmicclaw

Redwhisker- Reddish tabby tom with red streaks across face. Dark red eyes. Sibs- X Mate- Dawnfire.

Apprentices

Wisppaw- Silver tabby she cat with light gray eyes. Sibs-X Mate- Likes Darkpaw Mentor- Longwhisker

Darkpaw- Black tom with dark gray stripes. Sibs- Quickpaw Mentor- Nightshatter

Quickpaw- Light brown tabby tom with neon blue tail tip that glows in the dark. Sibs- Darkpaw Mentor- Jadeshine

Nettlepaw- Sickly black she cat with bright green eyes. Has orange star on cheek. Sibs-Bloodclaw

Shardpaw- Black and white tom with green paws that glow in the dark. Purple eyes. Sibs- X Mentor- Bonetail

Soulpaw- Blue and silver tabby she cat with ice blue eyes. Sibs- X Mentor- Echovoice

Queens

Cougarjaw- Dark brown she cat with light brown underside. Foster mother to Blackkit (Black she cat with white streaks)

Dawnfire- Yellowish she cat with red spots and tail tip. Mother to Flamekit (Bright ginger tom) and Robinkit ( Dark ginger she cat with white paws,tail, and face.)

Amberwing- Bright ginger she cat with amber eyes and amber tail tip and paws that glow in the dark. Mother to Saberkit (Light brown she cat with white underside and long front teeth.) Tigerkit (Orange tom with black stripes) Cheetahkit (Light brown she kit with black spots) and Ratkit (Black she kit with brown specks.)

Elders

Furyclaw- Old gray and black tabby tom with long claws.

Larksong- Ginger and gray tabby she cat.

**Mack- well those r the AWESOME RAGECLAN CATS!**

**Joe- Yah. If any clan dumb enough to mess with these guys will wish they never even existed! **

**Mack: |:|**

**Well, if u want a cat u made up put into the story, she or he has to b a rouge or loner and u can leave their description in the reviews but make sure to post how RageClan finds them!**

**Also this takes place soon after Omen of the Stars, The Last Hope. If u want a OC of urs from one of the four clans in the story please leave their description in the reviews and how they meet RageClan and whether they die underneath the claws of Shadowstar or r lucky enough to survive RageClan's battles!**


	2. The Warning to ThunderClan

**Yay! So this is RageClan! As you can tell by the descriptions, they r a clan not to b messed with!**

**Jadeshine- OHH YAHHHH! **

**Bloodclaw- I mean why do we have to spill blood. Come'on guys! **

**Thundercrash- Shut up! *wacks bloodclaw's head with a stick***

**Soulpaw- Hey its not nice to hit ppl, TC! **

SHADOWSTAR'S P.O.V.

_Three moons_

_Of searching for a new home_

_three moons_

_Of walking,hoping for a new home_

_three moons _

_since they lost their home_

Now RageClan just wonders aimlessly around the unknown territorys. His clan had more cats but half of the apprentices where killed either by the battle, foxes or badgers, or starving to death. Some of their warriors where weak and Nettlepaw had caught a virus causing her to go into deep sleep for many moons. Blackkit can barely make it, Amberwing's kits are deathly weak.

This was the once powerful RageClan that ruled many clans in another forest but they rebelled against them and drove them out of their familiar tunnels. Now all Shadowstar, Jadeshine, and Dappleleaf could do is find another tunnel system.

They did.

In a intricate maze of tunnels, some cold and slick but most of them natural with bats flying about and the cleanest supply of water ever.

Shadowstar now stood on a ledge, enjoying the small shafts of sunlight filtering through the from the roof onto his black and red pelt.

Then some small rocks and clumps of dirt started to rain down onto the camp, it stopped after a moment. Shadowstar narrowed his eyes and stared up at the crack in the roof. A shadow flashed by and a few more thumps. He turned to Jadeshine.

"I thought we were the only cats here?!" He hissed at his deputy.

Jadeshine narrowed her eyes and jumped off the ledge she sat on. "Must be other cats. Loner maybe. Want me and a patrol to take care of them?" She unsheathed her razor sharp clawd and held them up.

_Loners_. _I haven't felt the warm p__ulse of blood beneath my claws for a long time_ . _Maybe I __should __go on a patrol_ .Shadowstar gracefully leaped off his perch onto the cold floor of the camp. "Cats of RageClan! Me, Bloodclaw, Longwhisker, Wisppaw, Wolfscar, and Bonetail will go and explore the new territory." Shadowstar announced to RageClan. Soon the said cats appeared in front of their leader and the swiftly ran into the tunnel leading to a exit. Shadowstar had poked his head briefly above ground and knew this led to a wide moor and a thick overgrown forest.

One by one the RageClan cats flew out to the tunnel into a clearing by a stream. Bloodclaw almost immediately picked up a scent.

"Shadowstar! There are other cats here!" He yowled. Bonetail hissed and Wisppaw's face went into a shocked expression. Surely Shadowstar could scent a strong border here. He curled his lip and his white teeth shown, he knew that scent because it belonged to same group of cats who killed his parents and almost all his family.

Longwhisker suddenly unsheathed his claws and glared at a large bush which rustled slightly.

"Come out! We know your there you stupid piece of fox dung!" Wolfscar snarled, the she cat wasn't known for her friendly attitude.

Four cats, a cream tom, a gray she cat, a long furred gray tabby tom, and a sandy colored she cat stepped out. The gray she cat gazed at them with fear and the cream tom returned the harsh looks and unsheathed claws with a smug face which surely made Wolfscar about ready to claw it off.

"Who are you, pathetic cats?" Shadowstar hissed, stepping a paw forward to show his sharp claws. Bonetail waved his tail, the bones making a faint clattering sound.

"I am Sandstorm, this is Graystripe, Dovewing, and Berrynose. The more important question is why are you on our territory?" The sand colored she cat meowed defiantly. Bloodclaw seemed taken back by Sandstorm's tone of voice but Wispppaw quickly ushered something into his ear which made him stand straight up.

"I told you there where strange cats here!" Dovewing whispered to Berrynose. Longwhisker heard this and glared at Dovewing. "How do you know that?" He challenged.

Just then Graystripe leaped onto Wisppaw, yowling and clawing at the small apprentice's face. Sandstorm launched into Shadowstar, Dovewing went at Bonetail as Berrynose ran straight at Wolfscar, who was running straight at him.

Shadowstar then raked his claws on Sandstorm's leg, digging deep into her flesh and blood gushed out of the wound. Sandstorm howled with pain and Shadowstar swiftly sent the she cat flying a fox length with a powerful blow.

Longwhisker had managed to drag Graystripe off poor Wisppaw and claw his face, leaving deep gashes where Graystripe's eyes used to be. "That's for Longtail you fox-heart!" Wisppaw gazed at her mentor, blood streaming down her face with utter confusion.

Bonetail had easily flipped Dovewing over and now had her in a death grip with his claws deep in her chest. "You freak!" Dovewing spat as her eyes grew fainter.

Wolfscar wasn't so lucky with Berrynose and her blind side was not helpful at all. Berrynose had clawed her blind side where it was just blood and flesh, no fur. Wolfscar howled with agony and clipped Berrynose's ear. Berrynose heard Dovewing's cry he stopped and flung himself into Bonetail, knocking him out for he way and picked up Dovewing.

Shadowstar had immediately went after Sandstorm and gripped her neck firmly in his jaws, Sandstorm yelped and called out but nothing came as a loud _CRACK! _was heard across the clearing. Sandstorm fell out of Shadowstar's mouth onto his paws, bleeding bright scarlet.

Bonetail and Longwhisker had managed to corner Berrynose, Graystripe, and Dovewing by a thick tree. Their eyes brightened with a new fear.

_The fear in their eyes is the best part of battle! _Shadowstar slowly padded over to the three cats. Bloodclaw emerged out of a bramble brush, pulling a small trembling apprentice with him and flung it over into the huddle of cats.

"I found little Cherrypaw watching what happened behind a bramble bush." Bloodclaw mewed, obviously in pain from the thorns embedding into his pelt.

Wolfscar and Wisppaw stood off, beside the entrance to the tunnels. Watching with a burning rage in their eyes.

"Which clan do you belong to?" Shadowstar asked, his voice tinged with hatred.

"ThunderClan." Graystripe answered, frightened.

Shadowstar hissed and hurled a insult at the ThunderClan cats. Then turned back to them.

"Give this message to your leader. Rageclan has dawned on your peaceful lands. We are to be respected or you will see your clan fall, bleeding crimson at your paws. We will destroy ThunderClan first. Your doom is here but in a much bloodier way. Fear us forever." Shadowstar's eyes where glowing red. It does that when angered or in battle. "What happened to Sandstorm was a warning. That fate will be yours soon." The ThunderClan warriors and apprentice gazed up at Shadowstar, their hearts racing. "Leave! Take your dead with you!" Bonetail yowled at the cats as they collected Sandstorm and skidded across the forest floor.

Shadowstar signaled to the warriors to get back to camp where Dappleleaf would treat them.

_ PREPARE FOR THE RAGING STORM OF CLAWS_

**Snowclaw- Sounds scary. *Grinning* **

**Midnight- What ever.**

**Mack- Sounds AWESOME! *High fives Joe***

**Joe- Why r we high fiving!? **

**High fiving is not even a word!**


	3. The Spark to ignite a inferno

**SRRY TO ALL U SANDSTORM FANS!**

**It was a random ThunderClan warrior pick in my head and Shadowstar had been known to kill!**

**Snowy- Yeah I mean ain't Shadowstarry scary enough!?**

**Shadowstar- FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS SHADOWSTAR! NOT SHADOWSTARRY OR SHADOWSTA OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! **

**Snowy- Whatever. **

**Joe/Mack/Jade/ Midnight/ -FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**Snowy- *Mutters* idiots.**

**:P**

BLACKKIT'S P.O.V.

Blackkit crouched low, watching the tail flicking across the cave floor. She placed a paw in front of her and crept forward pretending to hunt. _I will be the best hunter and warrior in all of RageClan!_ She thought. She pounced into the tail, making Thundercrash flinch.

"I caught your tail!" Blackkit mewed and held Thundercrash's tail in her mouth. _Who knew such a large and fearsome cat could be scared by me!_ Redscar and Nightshatter, who where sitting nearby looked up from eating and couldn't help laughing as Thundercrash chased Blackkit while tripping over his own tail.

Finally someone lifted Blackkit up and made her drop Thundercrash's tail. She squirmed in her mother's grasp and tried to look up at her face. Thundercrash silently thanked Cougarjaw and stalked back to his half eaten mouse.

"You do know Robinkit and Flamekit are lonely in the nursery Blackkit. Why don't you teach them how to play moss ball or roll stones?" Cougarjaw said in between Blackkit's scruff. She dropped Blackkit at the nursery and padded away back into camp.

"Wanna play Stone roll?" Blackkit bounded over to her den mates, Robinkit and Flamekit.

"Hmmm. How do you play?" Robinkit asked in squeaky voice.

"You take a very round stone and make it roll down a steep slope!" Blackkit turned and found a small round stone. She put it in her teeth and went up to the nursery wall where she left it on the top. It started to roll down and made it as far as the fresh kill pile on the other side of camp.

"Let me try! Let me try!" Robinkit and Flamekit quickly went and found some round stones and did the same as Blackkit.

DAPPLELEAF'S P.O.V.

Dappleleaf watched Shadowstar and the patrol pad into camp. Her eyes narrowed she stalked over to Wolfscar, healing herbs ready.

"What happened Shadowstar?" Winterwhisper mewed, she pressed a special herb mix to Wolfscar's injured face and looked up at her leader. Shadowstar flicked his ear sending a small droplet of scarlet onto the cave floor and leaped up into the ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to fight gather to hear what I have to say!" The RageClan leader yowled.

Dawnfire and Amberwing herded the kits into the nursery, Darkpaw, Quickpaw, Soulpaw, and Shardpaw filed out of the apprentices den. Echovoice, Ironstrike, Blazefang, and Rockshade took places beneath the ledge along with Jadeshine. Thundercrash, Nightshatter, and Redscar walked away from the fresh kill pile to sit.

"As it seems, there are other cat Clans on our new territory already!" Shadowstar mewed. Yowls of outrage filled the camp. Dappleleaf saw Wisppaw's shredded ear and quickly put a leaf over it to stop the bleeding and turned back to the meeting.

"My patrol met a patrol from a clan called... _ThunderClan._" Shadowstar choked out the word ThunderClan as if it where poison. Foxslash hissed, Firestorm swiped at the air, claws unsheathed, and Swiftclaw paced around at the back.

"They attacked out patrol. I didn't let them up so easily though. I killed one of their warriors, Sandstorm and gave them a frightful warning." Shadowstar meowed. Clawscar stood up.

"We should fight the Clans for our territory! We been chased out once and we won't be chased out again!" Clawscar yowled.

"We can fight them!" Leopardfury roared. "They won't even know what hit em!" Owlscreech yowled fiercely. Jadeshine unsheathed her claws and raked them done the side of the cave.

"Quiet down! We have to know what where up against and I know how to get more information and possible allies!" She meowed. Nightshatter smiled, "Go on." Shadowstar looked down at his deputy.

" I learned the lake clans have a gathering every full moon on a small island. Its a peaceful night to them so they can't fight. But we can if we have to. If we go and introduce ourselves we might be able to get allies." Jadeshine said.

_If theres a truce then there will be no fighting! Maybe i can get some other medicine cats on our side! _Dappleleaf stepped forward.

"I like this idea. We should go. The full moon is only tomorrow night!" She mewed and more yowls and howls of agreement filled the caves and could be heard all around the lake.

THE RAGING STORM OF CLAWS IS JUST OVER THE HORIZON

**Snowclaw- Hmm. I wonder if I could write a email to Super Smash bros. *turns to a computer***

**DEAR MASTER HAND, I REALLY**

**Mack- Dude ur caps lock is on. **

**Snowy- OH THAT EXPLAIN THE CAPTIAL LETTERS AND YELLING. *turns caps lock off* That's better.**


	4. At the gathering

**I also forgot to mention Shadowstar is a very young leader! Not like a middle aged or old one, he's a teen (in cat years!) So ya.**

**Oh and sorry forgot to mention this too, if u do not like cats with weird unnatural patterns or glowing eyes or stuff DO NOT READ. It'll only make it worse. That's all I got to say.**

SHADOWSTAR'S P.O.V.

Dark shadows flickered across the forest floor. Paw steps barely softer than a whisper padded across the leaves. Shadowstar silently ran through the ThunderClan forest. The patrol, Jadeshine,Dappleleaf, Longwhisker, Clawscar, Redscar, Thundercrash, Nightshatter, Leopardfury, Owlscreech, Bloodclaw, and Soulpaw. The others swiftly followed, they never made a sound, only the deathly silence that haunts ThunderClan's forest. Soon Shadowstar came to the edge of their territory. There were hills in front to them now. Jadeshine and Nightshatter soon caught up to Shadowstar and stopped where he was, on top of a tall hill.

"There's the island. And there's our prey." Shadowstar flicked his tail down to the island where a large group of cats where coming from what he believed to be RiverClan territory. He signaled to the patrol to keep moving.

*No cats P.O.V.*

Bramblestar, Onestar, Blackstar, and Mistystar quickly took their places on the branches of the large oak tree. Bramblestar didn't wait for the others to see who would begin and started.

"We scented ShadowClan on our side of the border. As far as the old twoleg place." He mewed, earning Blackstar distrusting and angry looks, mostly from ThunderClan.

"ShadowClan did no such thing! My warriors aren't stupid enough to go that far into the territory!" He growled, casting a glare at Tigerheart and then at Dovewing and her sister, Ivypool. Bramblestar bristled and let a small growl escape his throat.

"Well who can trust ShadowClan! I was attacked by the WindClan border!" Berrynose interrupted, "And some cat killed Sandstorm!"

All the cats on the clearing gasped. Looking around at each other, hissing and claws unsheathed. Then a loud yowl made them silent. Bramblestar gasped and watched as Shadowstar and his patrol stepped off the log onto the island.

SHADOWSTAR P.O.V.

Shadowstar's eyes glowed and his stripe glowed faintly. Jadeshine's stripes and eyes where doing the same. He growled and the cats made a path to the oak tree, Shadowstar swiftly ran over to the tree, scraping Squirrelflight's nose as he went past and clambered onto the highest branch. The RageClan cats waited at the back of the clans cats group.

"We are the new Clan, RageClan! I am Shadowstar, and my quest is to destroy you weak Clan cats!" Shadowstar yowled. Many Clan cats hissed and yowled with outrage but Jadeshine and the RageClan cats quickly weaved through the cats and silenced them with a bloody swipe to the nose.

"Starting with ThunderClan!" Shadowstar leaped down into the branch Bramblestar stood on. The other tom hissed and backed away.

"Let me show you of our power. Jadeshine! Pick a cat from our group and one from ThunderClan!" Shadowstar called down to his deputy. Jadeshine nodded.

"My pleasure. Clawscar!" She meowed and Clawscar padded to the foot of the oak tree, the clan cats watched intently. Jadeshine turned and scanned the ThunderClan crowd.

"Dustpelt!" Jadeshine called the tom after thinking it over. "Clawscar and Dustpelt will fight to the death in the middle of the island!" Jadeshine yowled and the RageClan cats quickly pushed back the Clan cats. Dappleleaf had join the medicine cats and was talking to the ThunderClan and ShadowClan medicine cats.

Bramblestar mumbled under his breath, "Dustpelt is a good warrior. He will win." Shadowstar glanced over at the ThunderClan leader.

"I would think again." He said.

Dustpelt and Clawscar immediately circled each other, Dustpelt snarled and unsheathed his claws while Clawscar kept his sheathed. Dustpelt lunged for Clawscar but the RageClan tom dodged to one side while Dustpelt barely touched a hair on Clawscar's pelt. Dustpelt landed with a thud on one side of the clearing, Clawscar swiftly ran up to him and put his paws on Dustpelt's throat. Blood began welling out between Clawscar's paws as Dustpelt gagged and choked. Dustpelt's eyes glazed over and he fell limp under Clawscar. Clawscar yanked his paws out of Dustpelt's throat, leaving two large gashes in it while he stood back, his long and sharp claws where now stained red. ThunderClan warrior yowled and snarled at Clawscar as the RageClan cat kicked dust over the fallen warrior and stalked back to his spot. Shadowstar turned to Bramblestar.

"Your dirty little tricks will never help you!" Bramblestar spat at Shadowstar. The ThunderClan medicine cat, Jayfeather, stepped forward, his blind blue eyes reflecting the moon.

"I am sorry to deliver this message late but I got a warning from StarClan a few days ago. They said 'The Raging Storm of Claws is just over the horizon and no one can stop them.'" Jayfeather mewed and turned to go back to his spot among the medicine cats. Mistystar looked down and then called her clan together to leave. Bramblestar did the same.

"This is not over RageClan!" A golden ThunderClan warrior shouted at the base of the tree bridge and left. Blackstar and Onestar remained. They climbed up to Shadowstar.

"I am Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan." Blackstar said.

"And I am Onestar, leader of WindClan." Onestar said. Shadowstar nodded.

"I guess ThunderClan has done you wrong? Well don't worry. If your on our side then we won't destroy you." Shadowstar mewed.

"Now tell us how you plan to get rid of those flea-bags in ThunderClan?"

**DUH DUH DUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**So looks like Shadow and Wind have joined Rage's party eh? Just wait mai friends. **

**P.S. If u want a cat of urs to b featured in this story just post what they look like, name, how RageClan meets them and they have to b kinda evil. I don't care if they have a BloodClan past or a lake clan past, JUST DO IT IF U WANT TO!**

**Also I saw the LEGO MOVIE! **

**its was awesome and so funny. If ur wondering what my favorite LEGO character is I'll post who it is in the chappy! **

**Now... DESTROY THEM! **


	5. The discussion of darkness

SHADOWSTAR POV

Shadowstar glanced around at the three clans still gathered on the island. He turned back to Blackstar and Onestar.

"Tell me about ThunderClan. How many have they killed or how much territory have they taken over?" Shadowstar meowed, his gaze locked Blackstar then flickered across to Onestar.

Blackstar spoke first. "They call us evil and have never respected us! They gave us a small area of their territory but then started a fight just to get it back! Their medicine killed one our apprentices!" The ShadowClan burst out, the Clan leader's tail was fluffed and he almost spat out the last part. Shadowstar nodded. Plenty more reasons to destroy those kittypets.* He thought.

Onestar put his paw forward. "Their medicine cat fell in love with a warrior from my clan, you can't trust him for that anymore. They always treated us like kits, and when we fight they always win." Onestar fidgeted with his paws, clearly angry.

Shadowstar looked at his brother, Nightshatter, he flashed a quick look at him that meant, gather some warriors. Nightshatter nodded and quickly ran over to the group of RageClan cats.

"IT's time ThunderClan fell. I've heard your reasons and I agree. I will send a few of my warriors with you to teach you battle moves and patrol with you." Shadowstar saw Nightshatter out of the corner of his eye with Cosmicclaw, Bonetail, Longwhisker, and Owlscreech. Shadowstar had another dark thought cross his mind.

"Oh and exile the half clan cats along with any cats with ties to ThunderClan. They could betray you any second."

Shadowstar meowed to the two leaders. Blackstar and Onestar both nodded and left the clearing.

MEANWHILE... (PAGE BREAK LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOO)

A lone she cat wondered the dense woods, skipping over branches and careful not to stir leaves. Her eyes darting

Around the area, scanning for a threat. She walked forward when suddenly the ground fractured and gave way into a hole. No, a tunnel. The lone she cat fell, yowling as she crashed against the damp ground.

Misty was alone, trapped in the dark space as the sky vanished.

**i know, crappy and short chapter BUT U TRY TYPING ON A FREAKING TABLET! **

**So looks like Misty is now introduced into the story. YAY! Someone's wish has been fulfilled or something..**

**Next chapter will b up soon. Not sure, still waiting for a new phone. :(**

**...**


End file.
